1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work machines, and, more particularly, to energy load control systems for multiple engine driven harvesters.
2. Description of the Related Art
A work machine, such as an agricultural machine in the form of a harvester, typically includes a prime mover in the form of an internal combustion (IC) engine. The IC engine may either be in the form of an compression ignition engine such as a diesel engine, or a spark ignition engine, such as a gasoline engine. For most heavy work machines, the prime mover is in the form of a diesel engine having better lugging, pull down, and torque characteristics for work operations than the gasoline engine.
An IC engine in a harvester provides input power to a transmission, which in turn is coupled with drive axles through a differential gear system. The transmission, rear end differential, and rear axles are sometimes referred to as the power train of the work machine.
It is known to provide multiple engines on a harvester with electrical generators and various electrical motors. IC engines and electric motors are used to drive hybrid vehicles, and it is known to use regeneration techniques such that the generator/electric motor generates electrical power when the vehicle is executing a braking maneuver. Dual engines or even an engine having a dual crankshaft system is used to power vehicles having a transmission coupled thereto for transferring the driving torque of at least one of the engine or crankshafts to the motor/generator of the vehicle. The dual engine system utilizes both engines when additional load levels are required, such as during acceleration, climbing a hill, or pulling a heavy load. It is also known to utilize an electric motor to assist in providing the torque when additional increased loads are applied to the IC engine.
When running an agricultural machine on one engine, it is easy for the operator to overload the engine by trying to do too much with the power available. Overloading an engine can increase wear on the engine and the loads, such as a threshing system, if it is under driven. Further, overloading an engine can result in premature failure of the engine and even stalling of an engine particularly at a critical time when the power is most needed.
What is needed in the art is a control system that will manage a harvester power requirements while operating on one engine.